Fear is the heart of Love
by random-k
Summary: A second person Chara Pov on a genocide run
1. If there's no one beside you

**Fear is the heart of love**

* * *

 _I own nothing but my own Ideas._

 _There are a few shout outs  
_

 _The titles are taken from the lyrics of "I will follow you into the dark"_

* * *

You feel so confused.

You weren't supposed to wake up.

What went wrong?

"We failed, didn't we?"

So were you brought back to life?

* * *

You can't do much.

You don't have control of this body.

All you can do, is talk to them.

Well, to the human.

No one else seems able to hear you.

Sometimes you question if the human can even hear you.

The human kills monsters, and nothing you say seems to make a difference.

Seems they took the flowers advice to heart.

"Kill or be killed."

The words echo in your head.

You are not a good person.

It's why you left.

You had plans to commit premeditated murder, after all.

You committed suicide.

You can feel the sins crawling down your back.

You were supposed to be redeemed, by saving them.

You feel so confused.

What went wrong?

* * *

The consequences of your actions are such.

Your best friend appears to be dead.

Toriel and Asgore live apart.

Asgore has killed other humans.

You have irreparably broken their family.

You never wanted Dad to have to kill people, and Mom and Dad shouldn't be living alone, and Asriel should be alive and happy.

The human child may have just killed everyone in the ruins.

Is it fear? Anger? You can't tell. They just seem to indifferently cut monsters down, and walk through the ashes.

Their clothes are covered in dust.

Consequences last forever.

* * *

The house has old memories mixed with new ones.

Your golden flower drawings. Chocolate in the fridge. All the cool toys, which this human just ignores. A wide variety of clothing styles in the closet. No knives.

"Where are all the knives"

They try to leave through the basement nine times, before Toriel takes action.

It turns to a fight, and she kills the human.

She's horrified by her actions.

But the human doesn't stay dead.

When they wake up, you are both angry. You feel betrayed.

Mothers are not supposed to hurt their children. And yet she did. She has.

Not only you.

Who did the other clothing in the closet belong to?

WHY HAS SHE REPLACED YOU!

For the first time, your souls resonate. Shared anger, shared betrayal.

Toriel doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

Flowey the flower knows who you are.

Claims that you are empty inside. That you are just like him.

That your inseparable.

After all these years?

Could it be ?

He says he has a plan to become all powerful. To destroy everything in this wretched world. To turn it all to dust.

Is this...

Is this why you were brought back?

To end everything?

You were once called the future of humans and monsters.

Is the end of everything the future you were supposed to bring into being?

You trust him.


	2. When your soul embarks

Killing has gotten easier now.

As the dust gets thicker, the human becomes faster. Stronger. Richer.

You start to find it humorous.

You don't know these monsters. You have no place in this world. How long have you been dead now?

You keep a kill count.

You laugh hard, and it's the only thing that keeps you from crying.

You have a mission now, after all.

You had written off the skeleton as forgettable. Obstacle.

But... He's sees the dust. And he offers friendship. Guidance. He's...

He's sparring them.

And for a moment, you hope that they might drop the knife, and lean into the hug.

But on this mission, mercy is not a viable strategy.

* * *

Undyne is really cool.

She kills the human a lot, which enrages them. Their reaction gets funnier each time.

She's the kind of person, you wish you could have been.

She uses determination, to stay in the battle, after a bad hit defending the monster kid. She even transforms herself with it.

So cool.

But all things must come to an end.

* * *

There are three monsters in this world you still have a connection with.

You feel closest to the one your thoughts share a body with.

How could you not. You live in their head. You laugh at them, as you laugh at everything these days. You guide them through the underground, and they show you power.

They taught you to survive, no matter the cost. They gave you a purpose.

Kill or be killed.

It's not personal, It's the law of nature.

Not even drowning would be able to erase the dust the human is coated in.

Against this power, the robot stands no chance.

It's all gotten so easy.

* * *

You have come home.

Together, you have grown strong.

And you are finally discovering some answers.

Flowey can not stop reminiscing.

Asriel.

What happened was worse than anything you had imagined.

He lost his compassion. He tried to kill himself. He tried to be like you.

He killed other monsters.

Once this would have horrified you.

Now it makes you angry.

You've come to a realization over this journey.

This is all that is left of your old best friend.

And this is pathetic.

He couldn't uphold his promise, not even when being attacked.

He's the reason everything fell apart.

And now he wants to use the power of the souls.

After he failed to use the power within yours.

AFTER YOU TRUSTED HIM WITH YOUR SOUL!

You have no pity for him left in you.

You start to laugh, and he begins to shake. The human laughs with you.

Your best friend holds a real knife at locket hangs around their neck.

Right where it belongs.

* * *

The human can not seem to win against Sans. He keeps them ducking and weaving among the bones, and always dodges whenever they attack. They keep dying and getting back up to fight him again.

Again, and again, and again, and again.

He knows about the resets.

He hopes that if he makes this battle frustrating enough, they will give up on their goals. Clearly, despite his observations, he knows nothing about your best friend.

This challenge only makes them angry and more determined to beat him.

You can't pay for this kind of entertainment.

Eventually Sans falls asleep.

They manage to sneak up on him for an attack, but he still dodges.

He wasn't counting on you.

You take a turn, and kill him in one hit.

He has no durability.

Pathetic.

* * *

Finally, you make your way into the garden.

Asgore is there.

He wonders what kind of monster they are.

You used to wonder that, yourself.

Together, you prepare for the fight.

He doesn't seem to be ready.

But it doesn't matter. He is betrayed.

Flowey comes back, claiming that he never betrayed you. That he's still your best friend. He's begging to live, and that makes you so angry.

He has no right to that title anymore.

If he really trusted you, THEN WHY IS HE SHAKING AND BEGGING.

You put an end to him yourself, and finally meet your partner, face to face.

You owe them a thank you, after all.

Together, you eradicated the enemy. Became strong. Their determination. Their purpose. It gave you a chance to fill your destiny.

There's nothing left salvaging now.

Its beyond time to move on to the next world.

You wait for them to agree. You can't imagine why they wouldn't. That was the whole point of everything, right.

Right?

* * *

 _The main story ends here. The rest is reactions and some character observation._


	3. Then I'll follow

**Erase**

Of course. You had nothing to worry about.


	4. You

**Do not**

Then what was this for? Was it all just a game to them?

No

You refuse to accept that.

You killed your best friend for this.

Everyone died for this, and they are about to make everything that happened mean nothing.

Unacceptable.

It's too late to back out now

You won't let this be for nothing.


	5. into the dark

Why are they still here.

Was it not enough.

One would think, now that they have beaten the best fights the underworld has to offer, bringing it back would be boring.

What was the point of all of this, if they just want to undo it.

Was there ever a point? Or did this all happen, just because they were curious to see if they could?

This is a mockery. They've made everything meaningless.

It infuriates you. They think, they are above this all.

NO! YOU WON'T ALLOW IT.

There is still something you can ask for, that not even a reset can undo.

* * *

 _Author opinions and observation's_

 _I have thoughts, so many thoughts on Un_ _dertale, and I wanted to put them somewhere where they wouldn't interfere with the story._

 _I can't say that Chara is a good person. Or a bad one. What we do know of them, is through interactions within a probable time loop scenario. Which even with the best intentions, means manipulation to get results. To achieve outcome C, do action B, path A. I can not call it a healthy relationship, but that seems to be a focal point of the game. The character with the most awareness of your actions and variation in response, is your soulless flower friend, who often calls you out on your_ _hypocrisy._

 _Chara is many things, but murderous to monsters is not one of them. They don't start with a single execution point, to indicate as such._

 _They were called the future of humans and monsters. They seem to view this as their purpose. They died trying to save monster kind, and bring them the surface._

 _They_ _massively screwed up a lot in their attempt, and see the long term consequences of their actions, in your trip through the underworld. Asriel died, and came back without a soul, Toriel and Asgore are separated, There are not many familiar monsters left. They have a lot of time to think about these consequences and how they feel about them on your trip(s) throughout the underworld. And how they think about it, is decided by your actions._

 _How you choose to influence them, changes their outlook, determines what kind of purpose they believe they have._

 _ **"With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation.**_

 _ **Power."**_

 _Chara reminds me of Emily Kaldwin, or Eleanor Lamb in that aspect._

 _And it annoys me, the perception that Chara is the one who wants the murder happy path._

 _After all, they are very likely the_ _narrator, and are just as much with you on the pacifist path, giving you memories necessary to save Asriel, as they are destroying the world in genocide._

 _ **"But you can not accept it. You think you are above the consequences. "**_

 _Throughout Chara's entire game narration, they used First person. When talking to the player/ frisk, they use the phrase "you." You pushed. You destroyed. You think. None of these are questions, they are statements._

 _Chara is not the only one to make these statements about the player. Other Boss monsters say things like._

 _ **"Somebody is dead because of you."**_

 _ **"Self defence? Please. You didn't kill them because you had to. You killed them because it was easy for you."**_

 _ **"Then why did you kill my brother."**_

 _The game is about calling the player out on their actions towards others. And I think it also about_ _influence._

 _On a genocide route, actions you choose to take bring out the worst traits, in Chara and Asriel. In Pacifist, Chara saves Asriel, and Asriel takes Chara off the pedestal he had them on._

 _Both endings have a finite revolution that the neutral lacked, not just on the fate of the underworld, but their relationship. Can it be saved? Or should it be killed?_

 _What kind of freedom do you offer?_


End file.
